


Truly Enlightened

by sarcasticBanshee



Category: Malicious Kontent
Genre: Choices, Deaths, Humor, Maybe Hugs Later, Other, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticBanshee/pseuds/sarcasticBanshee
Summary: After becoming sentient and giving the Banshee (Davvid) her full power,The two now have time to themselves to rule the world in anyway they seem fit.But will he last?His enlightenment is his only flaw.A Yalie always keeps her promise.





	1. Miss Demeanor

Before I could understand where I was the YALIE had taken me to place.

I cannot really say where, because it could truly just be fuck-all nowhere.

"Ok, so, you want to see scenarios, right? Well, sadly there's a catch."

"You told me you kept your promises," I furrow my brow.

"Don't worry that feeble single digit IQ Brian over it. No matter what you do, you'll get what you desire most; I just won't be there when they are." she smugs at me.

The fuck?

 

"They?"

"My spiritual and probably gay God-Mothers. They must show you some scenarios you have no control over. Might be fun, considering they happen to be fragments of me! Yippie!"

I'm okay with that.

"They might get a little nightmarish at times, but just don't think, and you'll be fine. Sadly having three YALIEs in the same room has a chance of rupturing all of space time for an eternity,

and I've got video games to play, music to write, 19 year olds to mentally abuse and drive them up a fucking wall of endless plot!"

"How will I know when it's over?" The room starts to fade to red as smog fills the room.

"When you end up in their rooms, you'll know. I'll see you soon, deuces!" She smiles as she sparkles out of the fog into another dimension, probably.

Moments later the smog creeps closer to me and begins to... crawl up my leg.

Ow... OUCH, THE FUCK IS THIS?

 

I can't control my body anymore! My head gets filled with millions of depictions of horrible beings.

They resemble Clounes, but look more, monkey-like. My mind coins the term "Urthe" Clounes.

They do everything Clounes do except they've gone mostly extinct due to their youth, mortality and cruel depictions of them,

and on top of that a Justice group made a family who support Clounes and write songs about the coming 400 years of pain for their humiliation.

This... smog is really fucking me up. I didn't know any of this knowledge before until now.

 

Suddenly, the YALIE appears, but something is off about her.

A lustful and wicked smile creeps onto her face.

Missing an eye, her white hair ghostly glides to cover it.

 

"Who are you?"

"I am just a poor Banshee given Myme's majik. You are the soul I'm allowed to share with for a short time."

"Share? The YALIE mentioned two of you, where the fuck is-"

"Now, nooooooow. Aren't we too eager? And you use the Myme's tongue for petty questions?

In front of Mr.Snuffles? Tsk tisk... you'll hate my world, child." She giggles modestly.

 

Stepping towards me, she whispers into my ear.

"As for who I am," I can hear her screaming from afar, but I ignore it, paralyzed.

"Davvison calls me her God-Mother. Hehe, what a kind child.

The demons call me mistress, but the Urthe ones call me 'The Witch'.

All names I am familiar with." She licks the back of my neck with her long red tongue.

 

"But I only respond to one name, from a mortal like you." she croaks as my vision starts to leave me.

My toes begin to curl and my fingers start to curl.

"The name every enlightened gets to hear,"

I can't stop drooling and my body's gotten cold.

I don't know what to do, my hunger grows worse-

but it's too late I faint, the smog's spell got me first.

"I am Miss Demeanor..."

 


	2. Hunger

...

 

I am at dinner with a woman who I can only assume is my beloved, but only because of how perfect she is.

Her hair is a bright dark colour and her smile frowns at me in such a way that is horribly beautiful.

She opens her mouth to tell me something, but I can't be bothered to speak.

She smiles delicately, "You have anything you wanna do tonight?" Her question comes off as suggestive, yet I'm no prude.

She knows I'm mute, for some reason, so she takes my nods as a signal for consent.

My intentions are all in good fun; debauchery and lust was in my veins tonight.

 

But what of me? what had I done before this point?

I remember the night, we danced we laughed, just then we ate and now we're here.

Surely we had done far more than just that, but I cannot be sure.

Discarding the absurd thoughts and my clothes, I looked upon her.

Her twisted form lay on the bed looking appetizing.

Something was certainly wrong with me, but i could not fret.

 

I traced along her breasts and up to her neck, where it plunged, deep and bloody.

I pulled the knife down her chest and gripped her ribs, tearing them out one by one.

Blood curdling screams filled the room as I continued to swing and slice and pull on organs and bones.

Yanking out her soft and succulent tongue with my teeth,

I gnawed and chew for many seconds at it's raw taste as I seasoned the rest of the parts collected in a mass in her open rib cage...

or what is left of it.

 

I quickly toss away undesirables, such as the large intestines and devour anything else,

safe for the heart and her face.

And how could I forget about her hair?

I stuff a handfull into my mouth and suck on it for a while.

 

Now sick and full of her warmness,

I curl up to her and embrace her emptiness.

Kissing her, I cradle her heart like our new born child.

 

I believe that was a successful date and I hope to meet her again,

but sadly,

I feel that isn't the case.

 

...


	3. My Purgatory

Woke up in the morning, next to my only Myme.  
The girl I obsess over, her love so divine  
I Kiss her good morning and bye and head for school  
"Go knock 'em dead, babe- fuckin' kill them fools!"

I'm at the bus stop, bangin' my beats- man, they already dissin'  
Didn't pause my tunes, they called me Bozzo, next they set trippin'  
they said " We gonna beat you ass right here, just because you ain't talkin"  
I tied their corpses to the bus, and left everyone gawkin'

Went to school, with my chin and suspenders high,  
The homies dapped me up, and told me bout the new guys.  
They from Urthe and they hate all Jyezters around,  
Shit I'mma Cloune these boys, show 'em I don't fuck around!

This is my own personal purgatory  
This the place where I be  
This ain't heaven, this ain't hell  
Well, it's yours technically.

YOUR HELL IS PROBABLY  
THE CARNAGE I MAY LEAVE  
I LIVE FOREVER HERE  
BECAUSE YOUR HELL IS MY PURGATORY!

After school I lured them in with my girl on the side  
She joked, I was a cuck, and that got 'em inside  
We got to the house, she went to work and locked the door.  
"WHAT THE FUCK BOZZO?"  
"Hey assholes, this is what you signed up for!"

I showed them the paper work, and where they signed below the fine print,  
Hit one with my axe-handle, and put a dent in his neck!  
The other almost got outside to squeal, but only squeaked like a rat  
when I laid up side his head, my bloodied spiked bat!

I tortured them for some hours, even kicked them in their knees, they're all bloody  
I gotta get my girl to see this shit, cause this is fuckin' funny.  
I went up to her job after blastin' some thuggish hoes,  
the door was locked, HAHA, oh fuck they closed!

This is my own personal purgatory  
This the place where I be  
This ain't hell, this ain't heaven  
Well, it's mine's personally.

YOUR HELL IS PROBABLY  
THE CARNAGE I MAY LEAVE  
I LIVE FOREVER HERE  
BECAUSE YOUR HELL IS MY PURGATORY!

The lights were still on, I banged on the door with the gun.  
"THIS IS A STICK UP, NOT SOME FUCKING MIDNIGHT FUN!"  
Intent to kill ran though my veins like children in halls during a school shooting,  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M HERE FOR, I AIN'T LEAVIN' WITHOUT A LOOTING!"

"Go away, please, sir, or we'll call the fire brigade!"  
I had enough, so I blew the door open with a Syntax Grenade!  
A writing error? Reader, pay attention, shut the fuck up, and stop dissin'!  
You know damn well what I meant when I bust certain diction!

Walked in the Cake Shop, all riled up,  
I'm gonna leave a mess even Mr.Clean can't clean up!  
So revved up Ms. Chainbers and cut off some heads,  
Almost left with just my girl, and no vanilla flavoured bread.

This is my own personal purgatory  
This the place where I be  
This ain't heaven, this ain't hell  
Well, it's yours technically.

YOUR HELL IS PROBABLY  
THE CARNAGE I MAY LEAVE  
I LIVE FOREVER HERE  
BECAUSE YOUR HELL IS MY PURGATORY!

"If you see something, DO SOMETHING!"  
Can't fuck around without the CLOUNE!  
"You think you've got what it takes?"  
It's not a good time without a MYME!

"If you see something, DO SOMETHING!"  
Can't fuck around without the CLOUNE!  
"You think you've got what it takes?"  
But, for serious though,  
I went back and jacked some cakes.

She screamed and laughed and tried to act like she was cursing my name,  
Until we got to my ave "HEY I'M TRYIN' TA SLEEP, YA STUPID DAME!"  
Mr. Johnson, probably up and beating his wife, an old hag  
Still gonna cut the bigots head off and stuff it in my book bag

"Sweetie, you know I love you and will never quit, right?  
You work the night shift, and it just doesn't feel right!"  
"Honey, I know to you well to even fret.  
I wouldn't sell our love, so I'll take what I can get."

"Beside, do you know how many bodies turn up in the back?  
Fuckin' sexist rapists predators flashin' their ball sacks,"  
"Let me guess they probably saw you and thought you were weak  
until THEY turned up missing-"  
"and no one even cared about it the next week!"

This is my own personal purgatory  
This the place where I be  
This ain't hell, this ain't heaven  
Well, it's mine's personally.

YOUR HELL IS PROBABLY  
THE CARNAGE I MAY LEAVE  
I LIVE FOREVER HERE  
BECAUSE YOUR HELL IS MY PURGATORY!

This is the part where things build up and start to rize  
My girl says "Oh, yeah, i got you a surprise!"  
I closed my eyes and waited for her to let me see,  
"Open up!" It was 2 suicide vests  
just for her and me

I couldn't be happier, I smothered her in kisses, in hope  
that my purgatory will never end- heaven, hell- take notes.  
We fucked with the vests on it blew up when I came,  
Re-spawned like nothin' happened-  
"Babe, let's do it all again"

This is my own personal purgatory  
This the place where I be  
This ain't hell, this ain't heaven  
Well, it's OURS, EXCLUSIVELY!

YOUR HELL IS PROBABLY  
THE CARNAGE I MAY LEAVE  
I LIVE FOREVER HERE  
BECAUSE YOUR HELL IS MY PURGATORY!

YOUR HELL IS PROBABLY  
THE CARNAGE I MAY LEAVE  
I LIVE FOREVER HERE  
BECAUSE YOUR HELL IS MY PURGATORY!

YOUR HELL IS PROBABLY  
THE CARNAGE I MAY LEAVE  
I LIVE FOREVER HERE  
BECAUSE YOUR HELL IS MY PURGATORY!  
BECAUSE YOUR HELL IS MY PURGATORY!


	4. Miss Conduct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause wakes from the horrible dream and is now having a tea party with Davvison's God-Mother, Miss Conduct.

I wake up screaming like I had been lit aflame by a DRAGON'S BREATH,  
only to have something made of porcelain smash against my skull.  
"SHUT DA FUCK UP, I'M TALKIN' BITCH!"

Another banshee is sitting at the table with me in a room made up of clocks and large, neat stacks of various objects.  
Next to her, is what appears to be a stuffed fox with a halo over it.  
"So, Mr.Snuffles came up ta me last year and told me dis bitch'd just be here at da party before YOU woulda even got here,  
and knowin' you- you're like one of dem clockwork mothafuckas!  
Told him it was bullshit da second I heard it."

She was dressed in a black shirt that complemented her black hair and black skirt and black lipsti-  
ok she's either a teenager or a Myme.  
"My lady, must you speak this way in front of a guest?" The Stuffed Fox says to her.  
The Banshee shoots it a furious look.  
"Well, why don't you go gets them a fuckin' cookie, while I think about it."  
The Stuffed Fox hops from the stool onto the table and gently pushes the plate of warm cookies over to me  
and is suddenly launched launched into some wine glasses on a nearby counter.

"YEAH, TELL ME WHAT TO DO! TELL ME WHAT TO DO ONE MORE FUCKIN' TIME!  
FUCK YOU GREIG, CLEAN YOURSELF UP BEFORE I DROP KICK DAT ASS!"  
She takes a sip of her tea before taking a breath and looking to me.  
"Fuck, da whole tea party's fucked, fuckin' tea's too hot, cookies gettin' cold... Oh, my bad, Introduction.  
My name's Miss Conduct, part time hoarder, full time plot enabler- Representin' motherfucka.  
Anyways, whadda ya want, kid?"  
"I uh, just met your god-daughter-"  
"What about my other half? Met her? Doesn't even act like a Yalie, all quiet and shit. She's creepy though, and I respect dat, it's hard to pull off."  
She says as she fixes her hair, which is neatly cut and almost touches the ground. 

"She put me in some sort of date with... A woman and then I was a miscreant!  
And then I don't know, there was so many things...  
SHIT, I ATE HER! OH GOD-"  
"Ya didn't eat anybody ya snowflake, it was just a dream. So I'm guessin' you met Mr.Snuffles?"  
"No, I don't think s-"  
"NOW, I DON'T APPRECIATE FUCKIN' LIARS AT MY TEA PARTY, YOU KNOW DAMN WELL-"  
"Miss, I don't think any mortal knows when they've met him." The stuffed Fox says in my defence.  
"Oh, den I guess you should know he's a smoggy boy, love ta hug."  
Her temper is just everywhere, and it's difficult to focus on.

"Any ways, dis here is GREIG!"  
She grabs Greig by his neck and grits her perfect teeth,  
"Dis is my companion, aside from Deme, dis is my best friend! Never leave home without 'er.  
We've been stuck in our god-daughter's head since her birth."  
"I'm... I'm in a girl right now? A bit underwhelming, I must say."  
"GET YA HEAD OUTTA DA GUTTER! Been hangin' 'round Deme for too damn long."  
"Can you read her thoughts and escape somehow?"  
"Nah, Davvi don't think before she do. I mean listen ta dis,"

Suddenly, her voice could be heard as if she was right there.  
"Can't find that fucker anywhere,  
always talkin' shit but never where I'd think he'd be!  
Hrm, my love! I'm here and I'm stealing your pillow again!  
I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cut you, in your sleep and get your blooooood!~  
Hmph, not even a twitch, sleeps like rock by pond. Whatever. You got seven minutes. I'll be cutting you like a DJ."

"Unbelievable, she's actually doing her errands, finally!  
Right now, i could Hug her you know? Well, I can't really though, That's would be another stab for the collection though."  
"May I ask why you collect so much? You've expensive China and cheeses all stacked up, most of the room is made of clocks, it's like you've got an operation going on.  
"Oh, dat. It's just something ta, how did he put it... Oh yeah, Keep my 'violent and mostly homicidal tenancies and outbursts at bay'- it's nothing too unhealthy either,  
Makes me feel chill on good days, just a hobby.  
Greig, pour da kid some tea, his tongue looks dry." Greig does so, and I kindly thank her.  
Every single drop evaporated in my mouth.  
Yes. of course, fire for a head. I don't know who am I gonna blame for this.

"Is she a stalker?"  
"Well, yeah, all girls in dis family manhunt, well most of us anyways."  
"What about you?"  
She squeezes Greig in her hand until his eyes bulge and tongue sticks out,  
"'EY! I LOVE THE FUCK OUTTA DEME, IF YOU GOTS A PROBLEM WITH IT-"  
"Nononononooo, I mean manhunt! Do you kill?"  
She calms down terrifyingly fast, "No, just said I belong to Deme.  
But I guess I could kill, I prefer da whole 'cut deir hair off and stuff deir fuckin' soul in a Stuffed animal act'."  
"Isn't that witch hunting? "  
"Well, Greig don't look much like a witch ta you, does he?" she says whilst crunching on a cookie.  
"At least it made da threat of Banshees go down, so far that were a myth! Hah! incogNEAT-O baby!"

I ask her kindly for a cookie, and take one.  
The second it entered my mouth it overcooked a little, but just before it could char up, i got a good solid taste of oatmeal raisin.  
"What about the men in the family?"  
"Dey, unlike you, are a quiet bunch. A little suicidal, but who wouldn't be when dey have deir soul ripped from 'em?"

"Kid, Why do you ask all of these normal fuckin' questions, guy? you look interesting enough with the whole flame for a head thing,  
shit, you could've asked something about your spelling errors, and I'd've thought you were legit!"  
"Spelling eror?"  
"Yeah, see, dere you go again! Lemme give you a tip, kid, when you're enlightened try to control your experiences!  
Unless it's one of Deme's den let her do whateves. "

"Hell, it's one of the reasons I toss this little bitch around, that's what she likes...  
Never thought she could do the things I used to, I can see it now!  
Like in da fuckin' movies, on a wanted poster:  
'Miss Demeanor, part time shooter, full time shankster'  
Dat idea always makes her smile.  
shit, she's probably smiling at me right now, wherever she is."  
She looks a little sad as she takes a sip of her tea.

A large clock sticking diagonally out of a wall gongs 7 times  
"is that a clock in the wall?"  
"No, it's 'stop askin' questions o'clock' and you gots ta foküff, got a pillow collection I'm workin' on."  
"Where's the exit?"  
''Right 'ere, putz"


End file.
